For the First Time
by Witty Maid
Summary: What happens when young Guy falls in love with a young lass? Will he win the girl? (Witty Sayings' one shot) (This was written on a collaboration account)


Guy was a young man of sixteen and Robin was thirteen, yet he still had everything. The noble and the peasant girls. Every time he had tried to impress a girl with roses that he picked or a gift that he wasted many coins out of his purse, they turned him down. Guy always made sure he looked neat and handsome and practiced his smile in front of a mirror. In the end, he would frown. The girls always scurried away from him or stared at the ground. Some of them who were chivalrous enough, would sneer behind his back. In his sword practice, he would slash extra hard and imagine that the target was either Locksley or the girls who were disgusted by him. At night he would cry softly since no one would even want to love him for who he was. Deep and mysterious. That was who Guy of Gisborne really was.

As he was strolling casually around his garden, he noticed a serving girl. She was gorgeous. Deep dark brown curly locks that fell down to her waist and when he saw those warm amber eyes, it hit him like a storm. Her cheeks were rosy from the harsh winter, but she wore a wide smile which immediately made Guy fall into a trance. Her plain brown servant dress, made her look even more pure and beautiful. Guy had never felt this way. He was in love, but lacked the courage to talk to this beautiful girl. Her fair skin beamed and stood out against the snow. Guy's heart pounded and fluttered. His stomach did somersaults. What was this? Was he actually loving a girl for the first time? Why was it a serving girl that he never noticed at the Gisborne property.

Guy had just bought some flowers and eagerly wanted to run to the girl and give them to her, but how could he? The serving wench must have already known how no one in their right mind would even look or have a stroll with Guy of Gisborne, unless their noblemen fathers forced them too. A pang of pain struck his heart struck him and he knew that if he couldn't even get one young lady to love him, how will a serving girl, no, a gorgeous angel sent from Heaven, love him. Why did love make him feel so vulnerable? The girl noticed at him and nodded her head and smiled. He walked up to her and stared with the wide and warm eyes of a baby doe. Guy was practically wearing his heart on his sleeve as he stared at her with huge loving eyes.

"What do you wish, my lord?" The lass interrupted his trance.

Guy's eyes widen. He was facing such a beautiful girl with a welcoming look on her face. Guy cleared his throat and started, "I wanted to give you these." Guy stuttered. He smacked himself on the forehead, but the lovely lass giggled.

"Thank you." She said and smelled them. After, she let her hand droop by her side and let her eyes bore into his with a confused expression, but still kept the warm smile on her face. _She must be wondering why I am giving her flowers when I never even notice noticed her._ thought Guy. He wanted to melt into his black clothing and boots, but he couldn't. The girl stared more intensely at him.

"Would you like to go for a walk around the meadow?" Guy said and offered his arm to her like a proper gentleman. The girl hesitated, but for the first time, Guy smiled without forcing himself to. He felt great that he didn't stand like some love struck lad anymore.

"My lord, I-thank you." She took his arm. Guy's smiled widen so much, that his lips would fall off his face if he were to widen them anymore. In his mind, the sun shone brightly and his mind cheered for him. For the first time, a girl actually wanted to be with Guy and that was his deepest desire. The thing he wanted more than to inherit the Gisborne lands, wealth, and power. To have a young lady willingly by his side. After all, what was the point of having lands, wealth, and power, when you don't even have a young lady to be with you?

As they walked he beamed at her and said, "Call me Guy."

**...**

**Author's Note: Who do you think that girl was? Was it really Meg? Please review! I want to know how this story turned out!**


End file.
